


Service With A Smile

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maid Cafe, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen becomes a regular customer at the maid café you work at.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a full, proper fic for [this one imagine I had](http://avistella.tumblr.com/post/155768911745/imagine-working-at-a-maidbutler-cafe-that-zen) on Tumblr.

A new maid café had just opened up near Zen's apartment. Needless to say, the actor was _very_ excited to try it out. As much as possible, Zen tried to avoid cafés, afraid that all the sweets would end up against his favour and ruin his figure, but this was different. It was a _maid_ café! How could the young man possibly pass up the opportunity? Of course, he'd never fully admit his absolute interest in maid outfits to other people, but it wasn't like he was ashamed of it. Maybe the sweets were unhealthy, but his interest as a guy was completely and totally healthy, he reasoned.

It felt a bit awkward for Zen to enter the café by himself, especially after seeing how it were mostly couples or females who went in and out the door. Maybe the other males were just too shy and embarrassed to enter by themselves? Zen hummed thoughtfully to himself. Maybe he should have invited somebody else to come with him. ...No, no. Then they'd just end up teasing him non-stop.

Steeling himself, the young man slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The café had a very friendly and light atmosphere, and Zen would have felt quite relaxed if his heart wasn't hammering against his chest at the sight of maid outfits left and right. The moment you heard the doorbell chime, you flashed the male a smile.

"Welcome, Master!" You greeted him cheerfully, and Zen had to place a hand over his heart. This might just be too much for him. You looked over the young man, concerned, and hesitantly reached out to him. "Um, a-are you alright?"

Zen nodded. "Yeah," he breathed out. "Just... Nothing, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm _perfectly_ fine."

The actor cringed at how unconvincing he sounded, and he could tell from the way your eyebrows knitted together that you didn't quite believe him. Nevertheless, you made an effort to put a smile back on your face and resumed your job. It seemed as though he was by himself, so you led him to a small single table.

"I'll be your server for today," you announced as soon as the young man was sitting comfortably, and you introduced yourself. The corners of Zen's lips curved into a smile as he repeated your name, and you had to pause for a moment to admire the way it sounded when he said it. "May I get you anything to drink?"

"Just water," Zen answered, flashing you a wink. It wasn't his intention to be flirty, but _damn_ , he needed to do something with his energy, otherwise he'd just be left stumbling about like a fool.

You gave a curt nod, and turned on your heel to retrieve a glass for him. While he waited, Zen looked through the menu, finding that a lot of them appealed to him. It'd be bad for his figure and his wallet if he ate all of them at once, plus... The actor's eyes flickered over to where you were in the room. He watched you attentively, noting the cheerful smile on your face and how you glided about the café. You were cute, Zen had to admit. In his eyes, you were the cutest maid there, and he figured he could come back again another time to try out a new sweet, giving him an excuse to see you again.

Needless to say, Zen had become a regular customer soon after. Even the manager knew him by now. As always, Zen was greeted and was guided over to his usual seat by another maid; however, she had left pretty quickly, and you then took her place. "Welcome back, Master!" You chirped, the ever pleasant smile on your lips still present.

The two of you had gotten quite close in the time Zen frequented his visits, always asking for you. Pretty much everyone knew by now that you were the only one Zen would be interested in being served by, and it almost became a running gag. However, despite all that, Zen couldn't find it in himself to ask for your number or to ask you out on a date, and you couldn't do it either. At least, not while you were working; it just seemed inappropriate, somehow, but the two of you always missed each other whenever you were off shift.

"And what would you like for today?" You asked, ready to note down his order.

Zen gave his order of a small cake, and you nodded. As soon as Zen's order was ready, you were about to bring it to him but stopped for a moment, an idea forming in your head. "Hey, do you mind if I use the chocolate sauce for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," your co-worker replied absentmindedly, lazily waving their hand and gesturing for you to do whatever you wanted. You offered a quick word of thanks, taking the chocolate sauce and fiddling around with the plate.

You walked back to where Zen was waiting, and the two of you exchanged smiles. The actor's eyes never left your face as you set his order down in front of him. "I hope you enjoy, Master."

Embarrassed, you quickly turn on your heel and trot away. Zen watched your retreating figure before turning his attention to his food, and his eyes widen the slightest bit at what greets him. On his plate, carefully written out with chocolate sauce, was a set of numbers which Zen could only assume was your phone number. You watched the actor from afar, a small giggle slipping past your lips as he scrambled to take out his phone, almost dropping it from his excited haste. He took a quick picture with his phone of his order, a wide grin and faint blush on his face before taking a bite of the cake.

Time passed by, and you were on your break in the staff room when your phone vibrated with a new text message. The number wasn't saved in your contacts, but you knew right away who it belonged to, a selfie of a certain white-haired male attached with a short text included: " _I liked the chocolate sauce!♥"_


End file.
